Never Stopped Loving You
by maymay1219
Summary: Kagome has returned to the feudal era after being gone for 3 long years. Inuyasha and Kagome spend the night together in Inuyasha's hut and they reunite and talk about the long years apart. Their will be long awaited intimacy


**Summary: Takes place after Kagome returns to the feudal era after being gone for three years after Naraku has been defeated and the jewel has been destroyed forever.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha or the characters but oh my how I wish I did *sigh***

**Rating is M for mature due to my sex scene between Inuyasha and Kagome and some Inappropriate language**

Never Stopped Loving You

Inuyasha continued to stare down at Kagome, watching her chest rise and fall as she slept peacefully. _I can't believe she's actually back, this feels too good to be true. I feel that if I look away for a minute she'll be gone and it will be just like all of the other cruel dreams_ he thought. While Kagome had been gone it seemed like an eternity of loneliness and despair; he couldn't even keep track of the times he'd run back to the bone eaters well in the middle of the night given false hope by his dreams. Inuyasha lightly ran his fingers through her hair breathing in her beautiful familiar scent as he sat beside her on her sleeping mat. _Ah she still smells like flowers and sunshine just like before… and her hair is longer now but still as silky soft as the last time I remember_.

Inuyasha went to lie down next to her and felt her stir before he heard a whispered sound, "Inuyasha?," "Yeah I'm right here" he said as he hugged her close from behind. He could hear the blush in her small gasp at the realization he was holding her close, "I can't believe I'm actually back… I-I…" Kagome started to say before she was overcome with tears "I missed you so very much, I can't even tell you how many times I went down into the well to cry or talk to you knowing you couldn't hear me" she started shivering with emotion and she felt strong arms hold her tighter, " Kagome I used to go to the well every three days for the past three years, I never stopped waiting for you to come back to me" Inuyasha said his voice husky with emotion. Kagome and Inuyasha just lay there enjoying the silence and solitude of the hut Inuyasha had built on the edge of the village.

"Kagome… my feelings for you never changed over those long three years… Kagome have your feelings changed at all?" Inuyasha asked, Inuyasha felt Kagome stiffen up and then suddenly face him " Baka! Of course not!" Kagome shouted angrily, "I've never stopped thinking about you, wanting to see your smiling face and hold me in your arms, and kissing my lips…" Kagome blurted blushing and hiding her face in Inuyasha's chest. "kehh… I must be some good kisser huh", Inuyasha gloated before feeling a light slap to his chest "yes baka Inu I've longed for your kisses" she stated shyly. Inuyasha blushed and brought his fingers tenderly under Kagome's chin and brought their lips close together before whispering passionately, "I've longed for your kisses and so much more Kagome."

Kagome felt his lips brush against hers lightly at first, then like a starved man. It sent shivers though her whole body and a pulse of pleasure that stared at her nipples before traveling down between her legs. "Inuyasha… I want you" Kagome moaned and she heard a low groan mixed with a hungry growl. " I want you too Kagome I can smell how much you want me it's driving me insane, but before I take you I need to ask you something I've wanted to ask you for longer than three years. Kagome Higurashi will you spend the rest of your days by my side as my wife and give birth to my children?" Inuyasha asked hotly. "Of course Inuyasha I'd be honored to be your wife and mother to your children" Kagome said with tears streaming down her face. "May I undress you?" Inuyasha begged in a heated voice. Kagome gave a deep kiss and gave a shy "Please". Inuyasha slowly lifted up her shirt and saw her beautiful pale body in the moonlight. He could see her nipples straining against the small scrap of light pink clothing Kagome called a bra and pinched the left nipple feeling it harden between his fingertips and sucking the right. "Oh God Inuyasha that feels so good" Kagome moaned restlessly moving her legs together trying to find relief. Inuyasha let out a chuckle "I can tell I can smell how wet I make you Kagome, you smell so damn delicious". He used his claw to rip apart that horrible bra keeping him from admiring her breasts. Inuyasha took in the sight of her beautiful pink nipples hardened by the cool air and desire to be licked and sucked upon. _So damn perfect_ he thought as he took each nipple in his mouth and gave them special attention feeling Kagome squirming underneath him saying his name over and over like it was a prayer. _Damn I never knew I could feel this good _Kagome thought while she felt Inuyasha start kissing down her flat stomach and running his hands up her in thighs under her skirt before pulling it down. Kagome looked away as she felt Inuyasha's hungry gaze all over her body making her shiver. "So damn beautiful" she heard Inuyasha stay before he pulled her panties down her legs. _Fuck she smells sweet like honey and I want to taste her so bad and she's soaking wet just for me_ Inuyasha thought with pride before moving between her legs and tasting her womanhood and savoring her sweet and lightly salty flavor on his tongue. "God Inuyasha please don't stop" Kagome moaned and panted. Her fingers threaded through Inuyasha's long silver hair pushing him further against her wet womanhood. "I'm not stopping till you beg me to take you but first let me take off my clothes." Kaname watched him strip and bit her lower lip. _Inuyasha has the body of a God I just want to lick his perfect abs and ohhhh yes stroke that perfect looking package_ Kagome thought before letting her hands wander over his amazing abs "As much as I like when you taste me I want to feel you inside me and make me your woman" Inuyasha growled and pushed Kagome down gently onto the sleeping mat before situating himself between her legs and slowly sliding into her hot tight virgin passage. Kagome groaned in a mixture of pleasure and pain, Inuyasha stopped for a minute to let the pain subside. "Inuyasha I'm ready now… please move". "Ok" he grunted as he rocked in slowly enjoying how good she felt squeezing him tightly and running her nails down his back. "Oh Inuyasha faster harder you feel so good inside me" Kagome moaned wantonly. Inuyasha picked up the pace and went harder and harder till Kagome was a mess of moans and groans and he felt the coils of orgasm in his gut. " Inuyasha I'm going to cum!" She screamed and he felt her clamp down on his cock and he moaned her name as they climaxed together.

"I didn't hurt you did I Kagome?" Inuyasha asked concerned about his lover and soon to be wife. "Of Course not Inuyasha I feel unbelievably good right now" Kagome said tiredly as she snuggled into his chest. "Promise me You will never leave me again Kagome" he said with only love. Kagome felt her heart throb in her chest with such strong love and happiness. "I'll never leave you again Inuyasha, We'll be together till the end of our days. We'll take on all of life's challenges together and head towards tomorrow" Kagome said sated and sleepy as she and Inuyasha drifted off into blissful sleep.

**The End :D**

**Ok so this was my very first attempt at creating a fanfiction story hopefully I didn't fail too badly. Leave comments pretty please with a cherry on top 3**


End file.
